


The Melon Series

by Florafionpetals



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post Mpreg, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: Series of one-shots/drabbles on my Gorpiers child Melon; Mostly fluff and cuteness~
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. The Name

**Author's Note:**

> This chap's a sort of 'rewrite' of my old fic 'Melon Baby' xD Basically has the naming of the babbu plus the missing Melony content.

"Aw look at you! You're too adorable!"

Gordie facepalmed with an amused smile while Melony cooed over the newborn nearby. Beside him Piers tried to sleep, but emotions are too high at the moment. The goth managed a faint smirk, his seafoam gaze on the infant; His and Gordie's son.

"He's a beauty. Eh Gord?" He murmured in content. "He has your looks.. An' your size."

Gordie chuckled faintly. "No kidding." He gave his partner a nuzzle. "You're a real tough one Piers, bringing the lil guy out for us."

Piers groaned. "T'was painful as heck. But worth it.. Anyways, we're not callin' him 'Lil Guy' forever. He needs a name."

"Didn't you have one planned for him?" Gordie raised a brow. 

"I did. But scratched it out last minute." Piers narrowed his gaze before Gordie could speak. "An' no we are not callin' him Gordie Jr. One Gordie is enough for me, thank you." 

Gordie slumped in his seat. "Ok then Papa. Soo what's it gonna be then? I'm out of ideas." 

No response at first. The pair's eyes travelled to Melony, who already placed the baby back in his incubator and is watching him sleep. She acknowledged her boys with a questioning smile. "Something wrong, sweeties?"

"Not really. Just blank ideas for names." Gordie replied.

Melony nodded. "I see. But don't worry. You still have time for that. They won't need him to be named immediately after his birth." She chuckled. "I know I took several hours to come up with the triplets. You'll find your boy's eventually."

"Hmm. I suppose." Piers managed a smile. "Oh, thanks by the way. For.. Earlier. An' sorry if I was bein' real difficult." He winced in surprise for Melony reached out to stroke his head.

"Oh no! It's not a problem at all Dearie! I'm glad to be with you. I actually promised your mother I'd come for you while she's away.." Melony smiled sweetly. "You definitely have her strength, bringing the little one to the world. He's such a cute melon!"

Piers chortled slightly. "He is. Cute melon indeed.." His eyes widened. "Melon.. That's it!"

"You hungry?" Gordie chirped. 

"No you dumbarse!" Piers sat up, beaming. "Our boy's name! We'll call him Melon - After your mum."

Gordie's heart melted at the idea. "Arceus that's perfect. Melon.. Our boy's called Melon." He grinned at his mother, who teared up while smiling widely.

"You boys just love to play with my heartstrings don't you?" Laughed the mother.

Piers shrugged. "It makes a lotta sense really. After all, he is a big baby. Plus you called him a melon yourself. So that settles it - He's called Melon."

"Yeah. Melon Gordie Jr Yamada." Gordie crooned.

"Hell yeah. We're definitely writin' that on his cert - Oh Gordie what did I just say?" 

Piers hissed at his husband, who grinned meekly in response. Though in the end, Melon was named just that and his dads couldn't be more proud.  
  



	2. First Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melon finds his first Pokemon; Or, the first Pokemon finds him.

6 years old. Melon was already an outdoors kid like any other often sneaking away from his dads out of mischief. It was during one of his little sneak-offs around Circhester did he come across an interesting find he had to take home. Giggling, the boy burst indoors with the precious content in his arms. Meanwhile his dads remained snoozing on the couch, stirring at their son's squeals. 

"Gordie your son's awake…" Piers drawled.

Gordie mumbled sleepily. "Before sunrise he's your son." 

"Shut.." 

Melon briefly snickered at his dads' state. Then he happily said it out loud. "Dad! Pop! Wake up and look what I found!" His yell managed to get Gordie to crack an eye open chuckling.

"Heheh. And what did you find Mel, another pebble - Holy!" 

The tiredness vanished from the Rock-type leader when he saw what Melon had. Beside him Piers also started to sit up and also spotted the thing in their son's hold; In Melon's arms was a fairly young Rockruff, a stray one judging by dirt on its coat. But it was no ordinary Rockruff…

"Arceus is that a Shiny Rockruff? I thought those guys only appear in the Isle of Armor.." Gordie muttered in disbelief before addressing the Copperajah in the room. "Where did you find him lil bud?"

Melon put down the blue puppy as he replied. "I dunno where he came from. He just came to me when I gave him some of my sandwich!" The two males exchanged looks of realisation.

"Must be an abandoned Pokemon or a stray that somehow ended up here. If the former, damn the trainer must be arsehole enough to get rid of a rare Rockruff." Piers muttered in disdain.

Gordie nodded with a scowl. "No kidding."

Melon looked pleadingly at his parents. "Can I keep him? Pleeease?" He gestured to the Rockruff, who continued to sit obediently panting. "Look at him he wants to stay!"

Gordie frowned. "I dunno about this Mel.. You're a bit young to train a Pokemon let alone start the gym challenge. Plus Rockruff like this lil guy can be a bit rough at times." 

"Aw." Melon looked crestfallen, the Rockruff's expression matching his. 

Meanwhile Piers glanced at his partner and back at their son with meaningful thought. While Gordie might not be so, he had other plans. 

"I s'pose you can keep him." 

"What?!" 

Gordie stared slack-jawed at Piers while Melon looked on in confusion. "Piers did you just hear yourself? This is a Rockruff, and our six-year-old boy. Is this really a good idea?" He protested in frantic whispers. 

"We both know he'll want his own Pokemon eventually Gords." Piers calmly answered. "Look, with Rockruff around Melon could have protection other than his ol' men. An' besides, you remember my Obstagoon and how I first got him."

"I remember. And you were as young as Melon." Gordie's expression melted at the memory.

"Exactly." Piers gave a small smile. "C'mon now. Let Melon keep the lil pupper. Plus, it's a Rock-type so we know who Melon will turn to for guidance."

The Rock-type leader mulled over the thought for a moment. And then he turned to Melon at last, giving a smirk before tossing the boy a spare Ultra Ball. Melon blinked in surprise.

"What's this for dad?" He questioned.

Gordie chuckled. "For the Rockruff, what else? You gotta catch him if you wanna keep him." His words made Melon gasp with sparkling eyes.

"C-Can I really?" Melon looked at his other father, who nodded approvingly. Then he gazed at the Pokeball and the Rockruff. "Y-You ready for this boy? If you let me catch you, we're gonna be partners! Do you want to?"

"Ruff!" The Rockruff yipped happily while wagging his tail eagerly. 

Melon grinned with joy. "Alright then! Watch me toss like my dad!" Then with the Ultra Ball in hand, he threw it while doing a flip. Simultaneously, Rockruff leapt right at the ball and let itself get caught. The ball tilted a few times, before clicking in successful capture.

"..D-Did I catch him?" Melon squeaked. 

His dads beamed with pride and Gordie gave his kid a ruffle to the head. "You caught him Mel! And right on the first try too!" He smiled at the ball containing his son's first started. "This Rockruff's a special one. I hope you'll take real good care of it."

"I will Dad!" Melon promised with glee and he let his Rockruff out. The blue puppy yipped in great joy and gave his new trainer doggy kisses, much to Melon's joy.


End file.
